dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shining Sword Attack
& (Finishing Blast) |class=Rush Attack |similar='Cold Family Power Lightning Sword Slash Darkness Sword Attack Dimension Sword Attack Brave Sword Attack High Strike' }} is a Rush Attack used by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. Overview Future Trunks flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Trunks draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Usage and Power Future Trunks used this attack during his battle against Mecha Frieza. Believing that Future Trunks was killed by his Supernova, Mecha Frieza and his father King Cold became distracted long enough when Future Trunks fired a Burning Attack out of nowhere. However, Mecha Frieza jumped in the air to dodge the attack, though while he was stunned, Future Trunks attacked him with the Shining Sword Attack, putting an end to the cybernetic evil tyrant. Later, Goku landed on Earth, and to make sure he was Goku, Trunks tried to do this attack on Goku as well, but Goku blocked every Rapid Sword Stream slash Trunks made with only his index finger, to which Trunks responded: Those were the same moves that killed Frieza! Future Trunks also attempted to perform the Shining Sword Attack in his base form against Android 14 in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, but the first vertical sword slash was blocked by the Android, who then punched Trunks away before launching the sword back at him. Video Game Appearances Shining Sword Attack was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Future Trunks' (Sword) Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, this attack is one of Future Trunks' super attacks in his Super Saiyan form, and his ultimate renamed Lightning Sword Slash in his base form. It is Future Trunks' meteor attack, named Meteo Hell Slasher, in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. The technique is a special attack called in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and the ''Xenoverse'' series. in Super Dragon Ball Z was named Slash Break. It was called Shining Sword in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It is Future Trunks' grapple throw in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Super Saiyan Trunks uses it as part of the Garlic Buster, his team attack with Super Saiyan Vegeta, in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Future Trunks can also use the attack in Battle Stadium D.O.N. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name "Burning Slash" and appears as one of Future Trunks' Super Skills. It can also be obtained as a reward by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 24: "Power Teams", though it can only be used by the Future Warrior if they are either an Earthling or a Saiyan. It is one of two sword based techniques used by both Future Trunks and the Future Warrior (the other being Shining Slash). In the GT Pack 1 DLC, it also appears as one of Infected Trunks' super skills. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Burning Slash returns as one of Future Trunks' Super Skills which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 44: "Dragon Balls of the Future". It appears in Future Trunks' Capsule Corp. Clothes 2 skillset, Trunks: Xeno's Long Coat 1 skillset, and Future Trunks (DB Super)'s Capsule Corp. Clothes 1 skillset. Like in Xenoverse, it can only be used by the Future Warrior if they are an Earthling or a Saiyan. Additionally in the animated opening Time Patrol recruitment video Future Trunks is shown cutting Mecha Frieza in two while Chronoa is explaining the dangers of altering history and why Time Patrollers are forbid from doing what Future Trunks did by traveling to the past which is used as an example of what not to do. Additionally during The Emperor's Return Saga, Old Kai references how Trunks: Xeno's past self killed Mecha Frieza to express to him how dangerous Frieza had become after his revival and training saying that it would take more than a few swipes with his sword to defeat Frieza this time. When used by the Future Warriors in both games the sword has the same design as Tapion's Sword (albeit the hilt colors are swapped) wielded by Trunks: Xeno (in Xenoverse 2 Tapion's Sword model and accessory have a different design to the actual Brave Sword wielded by Tapion and GT Trunks which matches the design of the Brave Sword from Wrath of the Dragon and is identical to DBZ era Future Trunks' sword model). Presumably the Tapion's Sword model from Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 was used for the Future Warriors as Tapion's Sword can be obtained as an Accessory while DBZ era Future Trunks' Sword and the Wrath of the Dragon Brave Sword cannot be obtained in either game. In the case of Future Trunks (DBZ), Trunks: Xeno, and Future Trunks (DB Super) they utilize the sword model they carry on their backs. Infected Trunks uses the Wrath of the Dragon Brave Sword model he carries to perform the skill in Xenoverse. The unsheathed Tapion's Sword will appear on the Future Warrior's back when performing the attack if they are not wearing the accessory which is purely cosmetic though wearing the Tapion's Sword accessory gives the illusion they are drawing the sword though in reality the accessory's sword model is not programmed to be removed from its scabbard. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it returns as one of Future Trunks' special moves, with the Light version being a gliding-dashing slash forward, where upon connecting, the target is launched upwards via an explosion effect after a brief moment (with the Heavy version being an enhanced version of it). The Medium version however, replicates the original flurry of slashes. If Future Trunks KOs Frieza with a Heavy Attack on the Rocky Field (Noon) stage, he will kill Frieza with his Shining Sword Attack as a Dramatic Finish like he did to Mecha Frieza. It reappears in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, under the name |Shainingu Sōdo Atakku Kai}}, where it is a stronger variation of the High Strike (which here is named Shining Sword Attack). There is also an even stronger variation named , where instead of firing a yellow energy wave, Future Trunks dashes against his opponent and sends a final slash, causing a blue explosion and inflicting even more damage. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques